


Not Nearly as Much

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Series: Destiel Panic Attack Prompts/Ideas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I’m incredibly sleep deprived, Kind of detailed, M/M, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: “Cas, Cas… I can’t-I can’t, breathe, Cas, help me, help me, I can’t make it stop, Cas… please, don’t… don’t…” The human tripped over his words, hands tightening on Castiel's shirt.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Panic Attack Prompts/Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Not Nearly as Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is a product of my spring addled mind, so sorry if it sucks.
> 
> This is kind of a sequel to my other fic in this series, Panic Attacks, but this is a stand alone and can be read alone.
> 
> Again, this Panic attack comes from my own experiences, so it may been kind of disturbing for some of you, but I really don’t know.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

  
Dean Winchester shook, tears streaming down his face. 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, the words sounding broken on his lips. “I’m so, so, so goddamn sorry. I’m—”

“Shh.” His angel, who quickly stepped forward to wrap his arms around the older Winchesters waist, ordered. Dean fell forward into the warm embrace, lodging his head solidly against Castiel's heart, clutching at the angels ill-fitted white shirt.

“Cas, Cas… I can’t-I can’t,  _ breathe _ , Cas, help me, help me, I can’t make it _ stop _ , Cas…  _ please _ , don’t… don’t…” The human tripped over his words, hands tightening on Castiel's shirt. 

Slowly, as if he’d break if he wasn’t careful, Castiel picked Dean up, cradling the humans head against his neck, one hand between his shoulder blades and the other one wrapped across his lower back, supporting the righteous man.

Dean wrapped his legs around the angel, arms slipping softly around Cas’ neck, shaking so hard that it made Castiel almost drop him.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered again. “I should have… I should have…” Dean made a choking noise in the back of his throat. Castiel simply shushed him again.

“It’s okay,” the angel murmured, kissing Dean’s temple and slowly making his way towards the humans bedroom, “It’s just a book, baby, nothing important.” At his words, Dean simply shook more. 

“But… but… I screwed up, I  _ dropped _ it, Cas, I can’t-I can’t…”

“ _ Dean. _ ” Castiel rumbled softly. “ _ Breathe.”  _ The angel exaggerated his breaths, prompting Dean to copy him. He nudged open the Winchesters bedroom door with his foot, shutting it behind him.

Making his way over to the bed, Cas slowly got into the bed with Dean, the human's grip on his shirt never wavering. But Dean was starting to calm down, taking deep gulps of air, tears still staining his face.

“I’m sorry, sorry, Cas… I… I can’t…” Softly, Cas started kissing the tears off Dean’s face, making soft, comforting noises.

“It’s okay, Dean. I forgive you. For the book, for everything.” After about three minutes, Dean seemed calm enough to form sentences.

“I-I’m sorry for dragging you away from work, I know you were busy, but I can’t seem to stop—”

“Shh.” Cas shushed him again, running a hand through his human hair. “I’ll always have time for you, Dean Winchester. Always.” Sniffling, Dean mustered a watery half-smile. 

“Th-thank you.” Cas simply nodded, pressing his slightly chapped lips to Dean’s tear stained ones. 

“I love you.” The human added, glancing away from Cas as if Castiel would laugh at him. But the angel merely smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“Not nearly as much as I love you, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think, and let me know what prompts/ideas you have!
> 
> -Apple


End file.
